


The Breeze Against the Sea

by nauticalneptune



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in Michiru's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breeze Against the Sea

Protecting, protecting  
It is what we do  
But with you by my side  
I know I will pull through

You are my strength and  
Encouragement to go longer  
Whenever you are near  
It only makes me stronger

With your powers of wind  
Breezing against my sea  
We can create a calming effect  
Or brew a fierce storm as a team

The princess, the princess  
We must forever to protect her  
But for my beloved partner  
I could not ask for better

Fighting, defending  
We must always stand tall  
No matter our own desires  
We must always give our all

The past is dead  
But the future must not shatter  
As long as I have you  
That is all that matters

I do not need material things  
My art and my music to play  
As long as you are alive  
Everything will be okay

The princess must survive, we say  
But if you were to disappear  
The world not be worth saving  
Because you would not be here

~ Neptune to Uranus ~


End file.
